Nervous
by abandoned81409
Summary: Phoebe's nervous. Prue helps calm her down. Prue/Phoebe. One-shot. COMPLETE.


Nervous

"Prue, I'm scared," Phoebe said. "What if we can't beat him? I mean, yeah, we've got the spell down and the crystals and everything but--"

The babbling youngest Halliwell was silenced when a pale forefinger rested on her lips. Prue smiled gently at her baby sister. She was insanely proud of the woman Phoebe had become. How beautiful the brunette was on the inside _and_ the outside.

"Think positive," the raven-haired beauty said softly. "That's all we can do right now, okay?" She removed her finger, knowing that Phoebe would have a retort.

"From the _queen_ of negativity," Phoebe teased.

"Hey!" Prue smiled, pinning her baby sister on the bed. They giggled together as the eldest tickled her sister's soft spots, knowing the effect it had on the other woman. They stopped, just for a moment, looking into each other's eyes.

"I really wanna kiss you," Phoebe said, gently caressing Prue's cheek. The elder woman quickly pulled away at these words, a look of fear in her eyes.

Prue had been feeling this for a while. These conflicting feelings for Phoebe. She tried to reason with herself. It would be wrong to have _those_ feelings for her baby sister. A woman she'd practically raised after their mother's death. She couldn't do that. Who knows what a simple kiss could do to the other woman.

She chanced a glance at her youngest sister and saw her still lying on the bed, propped up on her elbows, watching Prue curiously. Prue turned her gaze away again but couldn't escape the other witch when she caught her sister's eye in the mirror. She sighed as Phoebe stood and came up to her. She closed her eyes when she felt her sister's arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said. "I shouldn't have said it."

"No...Pheebs, it's okay. I just...you brought all those...feelings back to the surface. From when I was younger..."

"You had feelings for...me?" Phoebe asked, a bit of disbelief in her voice. "Like 'more than sisterly' kind of feelings?"

"Very much so," Prue said, turning in the younger woman's arms. "And when you said that you wanted to kiss me...I couldn't help feeling like I wanted to kiss _you_. And it threw me off. It took me years to learn to hide my feelings, to bury them. And I've been trying to bury them ever since you came back home."

"Sweetie, I had..._have_ those feelings for you too," Phoebe said. "That's why I said it. And that moment back there...it was intense. I felt it. I wanted so badly to touch you, to kiss you. Just to stay there, where I couldn't worry. With you."

Blue eyes met brown and just looked for a few minutes. Phoebe saw the hesitation in Prue's eyes but she also saw the desire, hiding there, trying to remain shielded. Prue saw the desire and love in Phoebe's eyes, in no way hidden. She openly showed her eldest sister how she felt about her, how badly she wanted to be with her. And not in just a sisterly way.

That was all Phoebe needed. She moved closer, feeling Prue's arm tighten around her waist as their lips came together in a gentle kiss. She felt the raven-haired woman expertly kissing and nibbling on her lips and knew that this wasn't Prue's first time kissing a woman. It was, however, her first time kissing a sister and she was more careful. But she noticed it seemed to feel...right, to have Phoebe's lips on hers.

Phoebe was in heaven. Prue's hands were all over her back and sides and hips. Her sister's touch was electric but _so_ soft. She felt like her body was on fire yet at the same time she felt safe and warm.

They broke apart, both trying to make sure that this was all right with the other.

"I love you," Phoebe murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Prue murmured. She leaned in for another kiss. Phoebe happily accepted, this time pushing her tongue past her sister's lips, making their kiss more passionate. She pushed Prue onto the bed...

Prue remembered what she'd thought only moments before. Now she knew what a single kiss could do. And she wasn't regretting anything.

The End.


End file.
